Off Limits
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Emily and Aaron had met before, when he worked for her mother. When Emily gets a job at the BAU, old feelings resurface. What sort of relationship did they have when they were younger? Emily/Hotch
1. Prologue

**Off Limits**

**a/n: Hi everybody! Ok so this story will be flash backs, and present time. Flash backs are in italics, present time is in regular font.**

**Here is a prologue. Read and write a review, and if people like where this is going (or where it might go) I'll continue! So R&R.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds. All I own the DVDs…and a HUGE love for Aaron Hotchner. ;) Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_Aaron stood in the hallway, pretending to be locking a window, but really he was staring at the beautiful young woman, who was putting on make up. She was in her bedroom, with the door partly open- like she was teasing him, saying 'look at me, but you can't have me!'. She wore her long black hair down in waves. She was wearing a short black and red party dress. She was applying light makeup to her pale skin. _

_ "Emily," A woman called, coming up the stairs. Aaron quickly returned to his task of locking up the windows._

_ The woman entered Emily's room._

_ "You look lovely, darling. The dress is a little short, but lovely, none the less. Are you almost ready? Guests will be arriving shortly," Her mother said to her._

_ "Yes, mother. I'll be downstairs in a few," the young woman, Emily, said, sounding slightly annoyed. _

_ "Wonderful," Emily's mother said with a smile. She walked out of the room and started down the hall. Emily released a slew of curse words that were barely heard because her door was shut._

_ Aaron chuckled wondering how a woman with such a classy mother could know so many swears. _

_ "Ah, Agent Hotchner, will you be on front door duty, until all the guests arrive, and then take the back door?" Emily's mother asked._

_ "Of course, Ambassador Prentiss," Aaron replied._

_ "Thank you. Emily come now," Ambassador Prentiss called to her. She smiled at Aaron and walked down the stairs. A minute after, Emily came out of her room. _

_ She walked by Aaron, and pulling on his tie whispered, "You're looking good, _Hotch_," using the nickname she had given him. Aaron coughed before replying._

_ "You as well, Ms. Prentiss," He said, clearing his throat. _

_ "Agent Hotchner!" Ambassador Prentiss beckoned._

_ "Yes, ma'am. Coming, ma'am," He replied. He adjusted his tie, put his ear bud in his ear and started down stairs. Time to do his job. _


	2. Chapter 1: How Did You Find Me?

_**a/n:**_** Uhm so my favorite thing is when I open up my email and see STORY ALERTS and REVIEWS crowding up mah life. Thank you sooo much to all of you who did. Shout outs to: Speetsy, miaa29, EMT1215, Mixuhh, charlotteprentiss, and breannanix26. If I left you out I'm so sorry, and I do appreciate you, too! So here's the first chapter.**

**Also, if you read my story: Everyday (wish is a Jemily story and its adorable if i do say so myself) you will recognize a character reference: Adam Brody. It's ok if you haven't read the story. It's just something cool I added. R&R :)**

_Chapter 1: How Did You Find Me?_

_ When the past calls, let it go to voicemail. It has nothing new to say._

_ -Unknown_

_**Quantico, VA Present Day**_

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," a man's voice replied, as the two women, a young brunette, and an older blonde, stood outside the door. The older woman opened the door, leading the younger in.

The man who was sitting at the desk was on the phone, writing something down.

"One minute," He said, not looking up. The younger woman shifted nervously, while the older looked annoyed, as if she had somewhere better to be. She probably did, but she was needed here.

"Ma'am, what can I do for you?" The man asked, only slightly looking up. He had dark brown hair, and a serious, but handsome face.

"I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of your team. This, Agent Hotchner-" The older woman began, but was cut off by the younger woman.

"Hotchner?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, this is your unit chief, SSA Aaron Hotchner," The older woman said, curious as to why the young woman was so surprised. This older woman was Section Chief Erin Strauss. She was the higher authority above the man she was introducing to the woman. He was Agent Hotchner, the Unit Leader of the Behavioural Analysis Unit, which the young woman had just been transferred to.

"Emily?" Agent Hotchner said slowly, "Prentiss?"

"Yeah. Yes… Aaron…how have you been?" Emily asked slowly, biting her lip, colored with a light pink lip stain. She reached out her hand and he shook it.

"You two know each other?" Section Chief Strauss asked, intrigued by this.

Before Emily could answer, Hotchner cut in, "Briefly," He said. It was a lie.

"Oh. Alright, well, I have a meeting, I'll be off. Emily, sometime this evening I expect to being seeing you," Strauss asked, almost like a warning.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course," Emily nodded.

"Agent Hotchner," Strauss said as she was leaving.

"Ma'am," He replied. That was their good bye. When she was gone, Emily and Hotchner stared at each other for a few minutes in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Briefly?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…what did you want me to say? That we had…" He began, not knowing how to finish.

"Hooked up?" Emily reminded him, sarcastically.

"Yes. Would you have wanted her to know?" He asked.

"Well, obviously our relationship was more than…_brief!" _Emily said, irritated. There was more silence.

"What are you doing here Emily?" He asked.

"Looks like I was assigned to your team," Emily said shrugging.

"The BAU? Why'd you pick here?" He asked. She shrugged again.

"This isn't a whirl, you know. I'm good," Emily said seriously.

"How'd you find me?" He asked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I stopped looking for you a long time ago," She said coldly.

"When you meet the rest of the team…you can tell them we know each other, but the other part," He said, lowering his voice, "Should….Must be kept between us," He said.

"Deal," She said.

"That woman I was seeing, when we…" He began.

"Had sex," Emily said bluntly.

"Right. She's my wife now," He said, and suddenly, a beautiful young blonde woman burst into the room.

"Hotch, I've been on the phone for over an hour with the Houston PD. They need us as soon as possible. We're meeting now and-" The woman said looking down at her files, but then realized Emily was in there, "I'm so sorry," She said cringing.

"It's fine. We're done. Agent Prentiss, this is Agent Jennifer Jareau. This is Emily Prentiss, the newest addition to our team," Hotchner introduced them.

"JJ, if you'd like," Agent Jareau, or JJ, said with a smile. She had beautiful cobalt eyes, and dark red lipstick.

"JJ," Emily said with a smile,"Nice to meet you."

"You as well," JJ said and then turned to Hotch, "So a briefing?"

"Yes. JJ take Emily to the conference room, and begin the briefing. We can introduce her formally on the jet. Right now, Houston needs our attention," Hotchner delegated.

"Great, Hotch. Thanks," JJ said with a smile, "This way, Emily," JJ said sweetly.

"Great. Good to see you again," She said to Hotchner, and then with a smirk added, "Glad to see the nickname has stuck all these years, _Hotch,"_ She added, using that sarcastic, playful tone she had used to use. Hotch sighed as they left.

As JJ and Emily turned the corner of the cat walk, JJ asked, "Nickname?"

"I came up with that nickname…Hotch. He liked it because he always said that Hotchner was his father. And he was _not _him," Emily explained with a shrug.

"You two knew each other…?" JJ asked. Emily grimaced. She hated telling even small parts of this story.

"You don't have to tell me," JJ said quickly, "We did only just meet."

"It's ok. Nothing too personal," Emily lied, "My mother is an ambassador…and uhm, Hotch, back in the day, god it must be about 15 years now, he was 25," Emily thought back with a grin, "He used to be head of my mother's security…" Emily said with a shrug.

"So you saw him a lot?" JJ gathered.

"Yeah, I guess so," Emily said with a shrug. Another lie.

_Flash Back_

_**Washington DC 1992**_

___It was about nine thirty at night, and there were still many guests at Emily's home, visiting and talking with her mother and father. They were all important people, other ambassadors and senators and this and that. A whole lot of people that Emily didn't give a fuck about. _

_ A young man, about twenty two years old, three years older than Emily, walked up to her._

_ "Ms. Prentiss," He greeted with a smile._

_ "Emily," She replied, putting in a half ass effort smile._

_ "I'm Adam Brody," He said smiling. _

_ "Good to meet you," Emily said. He was tall and handsome. He had dark brown eyes that were like chocolate._

_ "Listen I was wondering-" He began, but Emily saw Hotch walking upstairs towards the back of the house._

_ "Adam, I actually have to run, but I'd love to chat with you in a little bit," Emily said, putting her hand on his shoulder and walking by, distracted by Hotch._

_ "Yeah of course," Adam said awkwardly, knowing the conversation probably wouldn't happen._

_ "Emily," Her mother called to her. Emily rolled her eyes and the turned putting on the happy face. Who else was going to interrupt her?_

_ "Yes mother?" She asked._

_ "Where are you going?" Her mother asked sternly. _

_ "Just to get my sweater. It's getting chilly," Emily lied._

_ "Of course. Don't be too long," Her mother warned._

_ "Yes, mother," Emily said with a smile. She turned and cursed under her breath. Her mother sighed, and Emily took off up the stairs following Hotch. She entered her room, grabbed her sweater quickly, and walked to the end of the hallway, where Hotch was seated on the balcony. Emily took off her heels and climbed through the window, to the balcony._

_ "You couldn't go around?" He asked. She had climbed through a window, on to the roof, and then climbed onto the balcony, instead of going around the hall way._

_ "My mother would have seen me," She shrugged._

_ "What are you doing up here?" He asked._

_ "They're all fuckers down there," She said with a grin. He cracked a small smile, but was quiet. She scooted a little closer to him._

_ "How are you?" She asked him softly, using the seductive voice that she didn't mean to use, but that turned everybody on._

_ "I'm doing well. How are you?" He asked._

_ "Are we really going to do this?" Emily asked._

_ "Do what?" He asked looking closely at her._

_ "This small talk chit chat…when you and I both know, we could…we should be doing so much more," Emily said. She leaned in closely, going in for a kiss. It was short and quick, electrifying. He broke away._

_ "Hotch," She tried._

_ "Emily. We can't do this. We have to keep it professional," He said._

_ "You know-" She began. _

_ "Yeah I do. I want it as much as you do. Probably more. But we can't. You're too young. I work for your mother. There's so much wrong with this and you know it," He said firmly. He rose to his feet abruptly and walked off the balcony, leaving Emily there alone. _

_ "Emily," She heard her mother call. _

_ "Fuck," Emily muttered and stood, and made her way back to the party, to the bunch of fuckers who were too concerned about the little things to care about the big ones. She hated them all._


	3. Chapter 2: Emily, This is Everybody

**a/n: everyone liking this? hope so! thanks for all the reviews and story alerts:) You're mah heroes ;)**

**R&R**

_Chapter 2: Emily, This is Everybody, Everybody, This is Emily_

_ A whole stack of memories never equal one little hope._

_ - Charles M. Schulz_

_**Quantico VA, Present Day**_

JJ led Emily into a room with a TV screen, a round table, and a group of people sitting around it. There were two men and a woman.

"Hey, JJ, looking good today!" One of the men called out. He was an African American man in his 30s. He had a buzz cut, some scruff on his face, and a six pack could be clearly seen through his tee shirt.

"Derek, behave. We have a guest?" The woman asked, hitting him lightly.

"Hi Derek. Everybody, I'd like you to meet Agent Emily Prentiss. She just transferred here, and is now a part of our team," JJ said with a grin, "And I'd love to introduce you all separately, but right now we really need to do the briefing. You can all chat on the jet," JJ said quickly.

"Alright, what are we looking at?" The man named Derek asked, as JJ handed out the files.

"Go ahead and take a seat anywhere," JJ told Emily, who smiled politely, and sat next to a young man. He had stringy long hair, and a cute boyish charm to him.

She opened her file and began to skim, as JJ began to speak.

"Houston PD has been receiving missing persons reports for about 5 months now," JJ began.

"Shouldn't they be?" The boyish looking one asked.

"That's the thing, Spence. When these missing were reported, they weren't missing. These people," JJ explained as faces appeared on the screen, "Were home, alive and well." She flipped to the next picture.

"This is Jessica Greene. 5 months ago at the beginning of May, she was reported missing anonymously. In June, she was kidnapped, and another missing report for a different woman, Marlene Walters, went out, but the woman wasn't missing. In July, Jessica Greene's body was found, a week later Marlene Walters was abducted and a week after that, another missing went out. This patter has been continuing," JJ explained.

"Do you have pictures of the women?" the man named Spence asked.

"Before or after?" JJ said grimacing.

"Before, please," He requested. JJ flipped to full images of the women all lined up.

"No apparent patterns…" He murmured after a minute.

"None of them wear wedding rings," Emily spoke up for the first time.

"Do you know anything about their daily lives?" Derek asked.

"I'm pulling up info as we speak. You'll have it on your PDAs by the time you're on the jet," the other woman said. She was dressed in all blue, with crazy blonde hair with brown highlights, pinned up with clips and glitter.

"Thanks, Penelope. Alright guys, Hotch should be along soon, so grab you're go bags…we'll leave in 15," JJ said and everyone dispersed. Emily stayed behind. She approached JJ as gathered up the files.

"Hi Emily," JJ said with a small smile.

"Hey can I ask you for something…a favor?" Emily asked, "I know we just met and all, but-" She began, but JJ cut her off.

"Of course. What's up?" JJ asked.

"I was just…can you not say anything to the rest of them about me and Hotch knowing each other. I just want to make sure it's alright with him if they all know," Emily said.

"Why wouldn't he be?"JJ asked shrugging as they started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, I have no idea. I just want to make sure, you know?" Emily asked

. "Yeah, I understand," JJ said, although she didn't really.

"Thank you," Emily said with a smile.

"Anytime," JJ said and she left Emily.

"Emily," A voice called. She whirled around to see Hotch walking over to her.

"Hotch," She said with a smirk. There was still tension between the two of them. And pain. But Emily did what she always did when she knew her feelings might cloud her judgement. She made a box in her mind, put the feelings in it, and stored them far away, in the back of her head.

"You're meeting with Strauss will have to wait," He told her.

"I gathered that," Emily said shrugging.

"For this case, I want you to stick with me," He told her.

"Ah. You did miss me," Emily said smiling.

"No," He said flatly.

"Ouch," Emily cringed.

"I just mean, I want you with me so I can assess your skills. See where you are…" He said.

"Sounds good," Emily said and began to walk away. He couldn't tell if she had actually been hurt by his comment. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Emily," He called after her. He walked quickly to catch up to her.

"Yes?" She asked, patiently waiting for him to speak.

"I did…" He said quietly

"Did?" Emily asked, growing impatient. Hotch looked at her and for the first time, he smiled.

"Miss you…" He shrugged.

_Flashback _

_**Washington DC 1992**_

___"Now Emily, are you _sure _you don't want to come to the wedding with us?" Ambassador Prentiss asked Emily, who was now growing tired. She had been waiting for her parents to leave for this stupid wedding, and they just wouldn't go._

_ "I'm so sure," Emily said rolling her eyes. They were treating her like she was a child. _

_ "You can visit your old friends while we're in Rome?" Her father suggested._

_ "No thanks," Emily said flatly._

_ "Emily, it's not good for someone your age to spend so much time cooped up in your room reading. You should get some friends," Her mother said pejoratively. _

_ "What your mother means is that we don't feel good about leaving you alone on your birthday," Her father tired._

_ "No, that's not what I meant," Her mother interrupted._

_ "I'm fine. I have friends. They are taking me out for my birthday any ways," Emily lied._

_ "Ok darling. If you're really sure," Her father tried._

_ "Oh god, please leave already,'' Emily said rolling her eyes. She hugged her father and waved to her mother. She loathed her mother. _

_ "Be good. Agent Hotchner will be staying here with you, because I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. There are lunatics out there," Emily's mother said pointing out to there backyard. Emily chuckled, _And leaving me alone with the guy I'm in love with is a better idea?

_"I'm sure he's thrilled," Emily said sarcastically._

_ "Emily, that facetious tone is not appealing to anyone. No wonders you don't have a boyfriend. That Adam Brody had his eye on you and-" She began, but her husband cut her off._

_ "Come on Elizabeth, we'll miss our flight," He said, leading her away, waving to Emily one last time. Emily watched from the front door as they drove away in the limo, to the airport._

_ "Finally," Emily murmured when they were gone. Emily thought of Adam Brody…it had been over six months since she had turned him down to chase after Hotch, who turned her down. _

_ "Good times," She whispered to herself. _

_ "Emily?" Hotch asked her. She jumped._

_ "Sorry, didn't know you were behind me," She said startled._

_ "It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that your mother wanted me to stay in the house with you, because she was afraid…you know, I got the whole 'lunatics out there' talk," He said shrugging._

_ "Yeah I just got that," Emily said smiling. _

_ "Well I just wanted to know whether you were comfortable with me being in the house?" He asked. He obviously already knew the answer, but as always, was keeping it professional._

_ "Yes. That's fine," She laughed. She shut the front door and began to walk into the kitchen. He followed. _

_ It was already 8pm. She hadn't even had her 'birthday' dinner yet. _

_ "By the way, happy birthday," He told her. She laughed._

_ "Thanks," She smiled. She climbed up onto a stool and looked inside the cabinets. She pulled out an old bottle of red wine. _

_ "Emily," He warned._

_ "I'm almost legal," She reminded him. This was her 20th birthday. _

_ "Key word being almost," He replied with a smile. She laughed, ignoring him, and pulled out two wine glasses. She poured them both a cup._

_ "To no parents," She said holding up her glass to his._

_ "To you. Happy birthday," He said holding up his reluctantly._

_ "Cheers," She said smiling._

_ "Cheers," He grinned. They both took long sips._

_ "Well, it is your birthday. What do you want for your birthday dinner?" Hotch asked smiling. He had loosened up a bit. If only he would take of that damned tie._

_ "You cook?" Emily asked surprised._

_ "Do I cook?" He scoffed with a wink._

_ "Well…what's your speciality?" Emily asked._

_ "How does chicken parmesan over spaghetti sound?" He asked._

_ "Sounds wonderful," She grinned. She poured them more wine and watched as he cooked. They chatted and laughed the whole time. Best birthday ever, she had realized. She had also realized that she really had a thing for this man. This engaged man. This man who worked for her family. _

_ Why was nothing ever easy?_

**More drama to come my friends! The wine was just foreshadowing for exciting things to come! Review! and I hope your enjoying this**


	4. Chapter 3:We Really Shouldnt Be Drinking

**Oh hey look who finally posted a chapter… me. You have the right to hate me… if you do that sort of thing when stories aren't updated. Ive been a busy little girl :) and haven't had time, but I am making time! Praise february break which will be coming soon! So as an apology, this is kind of long? :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts, etc. They honestly make my day!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own CM…if I did, there would be some SERIOUS H/P shipping, my friends. **

_Chapter 3: We Really Shouldn't Be Drinking…_

_ Wine gives courage and makes men more apt for passion._

_ -Unknown_

_**Quantico VA, Present Day**_

Hotch was getting a feeling. He hadn't had this feeling in a while. It was uncomfortable. It was unfamiliar. He couldn't exactly gather what it was. But it was unsettling. But as the feeling went on, he started to realize what it was. He was starting to have feelings for Emily again, and after what happened the first time, he couldn't do it. Not again. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Derek," Hotch said as they got out of the SUV's at the Houston police department.

"Yeah, Hotch," Derek replied. Hotch motioned for JJ to lead the rest of the team in to the station.

"During this case, I'd like to put Emily with you when she's out in the field. I want to send her with JJ, too, but out in the field, when she's profiling, with you. I know I originally told Emily that I was going to stick with her, but I think it would be better if you did…more objective," He said regretting adding the objective part. He knew that it might be difficult, because he had just lost his partner. Elle Greenaway, a woman who had recently resigned under less than pleasant circumstances- including being accused of shooting a suspect cold blood- had been Derek's partner for a while.

"Sure," He said shrugging. Hotch was quite astonished. Derek wasn't usually one to 'hold back' from his feelings. He typically spoke his mind about things he disagreed with. He wasn't typically the yes or no type of guy. He had expected a question from him, like 'why am I more objective'? But instead, 'he got a sure'.

"Yes?" Hotch asked surprised.

"Yeah," He said shrugging again, "She seems nice enough, easy to get a long with, smart…it's fine," Derek nodded.

"Ok. Great. Thank you. I just want you to assess her profiling skills, and well, the things that come with being a team player," Hotch explained.

"Sure. Not a problem," Derek said with a grin, "She's cute, too," He added.

"Great. Focus on the profiling…not the…rest of her," Hotch advised.

"Ok, Hotch," Derek said laughing. He started in towards the police office, followed by Hotch. They met the rest of their team in the conference room of the station. There were stacks with files in it, a white board, bulletin board to pin up pictures and evidence, and a large map. There was also a pot of coffee brewing on the counter, in the corner of the room.

"Derek, you and I are going to head to the dumpsites. JJ, you and Emily go to the coroner's office. I want you to see what you can find as of similarities between the bodies. Reid, I want you to stay here and in contact with Garcia. Start building a geographic profile about ," Hotch delegated. Everyone agreed and they all went their separate ways.

"Ready?" JJ asked Emily. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Let's go," She said, eyeing Hotch curiously. He shrugged, giving her the 'we'll talk later' look, and walked away.

"Alright then," JJ said with a sweet smile. They walked out together.

The ride was relatively quiet most of the way there.

"So what did you do before you got this job?" JJ asked, being the first of the two to ask a legitimate question besides 'wonder how the weather's gonna be'?

"I worked a nine to five desk job in the midwest field office," Emily explained.

"A…desk job?" JJ asked unsure.

"Yeah…why?" Emily asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Oh, I was just wondering because…well are you going to be okay? Seeing the…bodies?" JJ asked nervously. She was young, probably in her late twenties. Though she was probably a good five or so years younger than Emily, as far as she knew, was more experienced with that sort of thing than Emily.

"Oh, yeah. No I'll be good," Emily said nodding.

"You sure? I thought it was sort of weird that this was the first thing Hotch wanted you to do with us," JJ explained honestly.

"Maybe he was just…" Emily began, but stopped herself. She had no right to be character analyzing Hotch, after everything that had happened. So she added instead, "Yeah…actually I really don't know," with a cute laugh.

JJ laughed too, "Some of the things Hotch does can be strange, but I trust him with my life," She shrugged, "But I'm sure you know that, too." Emily sort of cringed when she said that.

"Oh sorry. Was that not something…" JJ began, nervously.

"Oh, no no. Sorry. It was a shiver. It's getting cold," Emily lied, rolling up her window.

"Oh. Well you're right. It is…it looks like it's gonna rain. Ha. This area could use some rain. It's dry," JJ said, their conversation turning back into small talk.

"Yeah. Very," Emily murmured quietly. They sat in silence some more, and finally they arrived at the coroner's office.

They walked in together.

"Hi, I'm Agent Jareau, and this is Agent Prentiss. I believe you spoke to our supervisor, Agent Hotchner?" JJ introduced them to the coroner.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Carter. The bodies are over here," An old man, about sixty, said. He was short, and stalky, and was balding.

The man unzipped the bodies, revealing mutilated, cold, blue bodies of young women. The second Emily saw them, she thought she was going to be sick, but she wouldn't show it.

"You good?" JJ asked her quickly.

"Yeah," Emily lied.

"Ok," JJ said. As the coroner explained everything he had found, cause of death and things like that, Emily was zoned out, in another world, wondering what could possibly make someone do this.

"Emily?" JJ asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows.

"What do you think?" JJ asked.

"About…?" Emily's voice trailed away, "Oh," she added, "Uhm, well there's some serious over kill here, so I think he must really have a problem with these women. They are all brunettes…maybe he has a problem with a brunettes… a wife, mother, sister…" Emily replied, her voice trailing away.

"Good. I agree," JJ nodded. After they had looked at the bodies some more, and talked with ME, they left.

Yet again, they sat in silence as they drove back to the station. It was a long drive, so it sucked.

"You're good," JJ commended her.

"With what?" Emily asked looking up from her lap, which she had been staring at for the past 20 minutes.

"Profiling," JJ said with a shrug, "And dealing with…all of this," She said, talking about the crimes and the violence.

"Thanks," Emily said, not knowing what else to say.

"How can you look at this without it getting to you? You came off a desk job and you don't even flinch," JJ murmured.

"I guess…maybe I compartmentalize better than most people," Emily said with a shrug. She didn't know what to say. She was lying anyways. It had affected her.

"Maybe…" JJ murmured and then it was quiet again. They sat in silence all the way back to the police station. It was now late in the evening, because the team had arrived in the afternoon. After they had debriefed, they went to the hotel.

"JJ," Hotch said with a smile handing her a room key.

"Thanks, Hotch," She said, taking it from him. She and Emily would be rooming together, it was obvious, they were the only two girls.

"Hotch, you're the boss, you can have a room to yourself," Reid offered quickly, knowing that would be the next thing to talk about.

"Woah, woah, woah, I did not agree to that!" Derek teased.

"You sure, guys?" Hotch smiled. He rarely smiled. This was good. He realized that it might have something to do with Emily being here, but he didn't know.

"Yeah, we're good," Derek nodded with a grin.

"Ok, well get some sleep. Long day tomorrow," Hotch advised, and each went to their respective rooms.

At about half past midnight, Emily realized that she wasn't getting to sleep any time soon. She was tired, but images of the dead bodies plagued her mind. All that could soothe her thoughts were thoughts of the nights she had spent with Hotch when they were younger, and even those thoughts caused her trouble, bringing her pain. Making sure JJ was sound asleep, he climbed out of the bed and tiptoed to grab a zip up sweatshirt and a room key. She slipped on some shoes and made her way out of the hotel room.

She sat at a stool at the hotel bar.

"Scotch?" The bartender guess when he saw her.

"How'd you know?" Emily said softly, smiling. It was one of those things you say when you don't really want an answer, but you say it anyways. The man just smiled and poured her a drink.

"Part of the job," He said shrugging, giving her the drink, "I'm going to go out back for a minute, if you want another and I'm not back, just give a little yell," He said nicely and walked through a pair of doors. She took a sip, letting the burn of the alcohol slid down her throat.

She went through about three drinks before a familiar face showed up.

"Hotch?" Emily asked surprised.

"Thought I'd find you here," He said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because I sent you to the coroners office with JJ on your first case with us…and I'm sorry," Hotch said frowning.

"Did you not think I could do it? Did you not trust me?" Emily asked, clearly hurt.

"No. Emily that's not it at all…It was a selfish move on my part. I was… trying to distance myself from you," Hotch admitted.

"Distance yourself? Like what happened before…" Emily gave an upset laugh, "Is there something wrong with me? Do you have some problem with me? You seem to always be running from me," She murmured.

"No Emily…" Hotch said shaking his head sadly, "You're perfect. It's not you. It's me. I promise," Hotch said.

"And that's it? You don't want to talk about it anymore?" Emily asked.

"For now. When this case is over…"His voice trailed away.

"What?" Emily asked.

"We'll talk," He said with a shrug. The bartender walked over to them.

"Can I get you something?" He asked Hotch.

"No thanks," Hotch began, but Emily interrupted.

"He'll have same as me," Emily told him, and the bartender disappeared and reappeared with another glass of scotch for Hotch.

"Scotch?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Surprised?" Emily asked.

"Impressed," He said with a shrug, taking a sip, taking in the burn of the liquid. She sipped hers.

"We shouldn't be drinking," He said quietly.

"Bring back memories?" Emily scoffed, taking another sip.

_**Washington DC 1992**_

___After dinner, Emily and Hotch put in a movie of Emily's choice, The Hunt for Red October. They had gone through a bottle of wine, and before the movie started, Emily got more for the both of them._

_ She sat on the long couch, and Hotch started towards the recliner._

_ "You can sit with me," Emily said, enticing him. She casually licked her lips and took a sip of her wine, "Please?" She asked. He sighed and agreed. She had a way with him. He would do anything for her, because at that moment, he realized, he had a desire for her that wouldn't go away. He wanted her._

_ "We shouldn't be drinking," He said quietly. She put her wine and his on the table, next to the couch._

_ "Why not?" She asked huskily._

_ "Because…things can happen," He said. He wanted them to happen, but they couldn't. They had gotten closer and closer, and now they were almost nose to nose._

_ "I know you want me as much as I want you," She whispered seductively._

_ "Emily…" He begged. He needed her to stay away because if she didn't, he didn't think he'd be able to resist. _

_ "Shhh," She whispered, and then she did it. She kissed him. He didn't kiss back at first, but the spark that was set off was electrifying. He could stop the feelings that over whelmed them both. The kiss deepened passionately, Emily allowing his tongue entrance, as he explored every inch of her mouth. Without breaking their kiss, Hotch laid down on the couch, and Emily was on top, straddling him. _

_ They had to break for breath, because they needed oxygen._

_ "Emily," He began again. _

_ "Please…don't tell me you didn't like that…you didn't want that," She said. _

_ "It was…amazing. I've always wanted to know what you're lips tasted like. What your kiss would feel like, but god Emily, this is wrong," He said, "And you know it."_

_ "That doesn't mean it's bad. Sometimes you have to break the rules, to figure out what you want…what you need," Emily whispered. Then she kissed him again and pulled of his shirt. He slowly pulled of her shirt as well, and was faced with her beautiful body. Her breasts were covered by a small lacy black bra. Hotch was ready to pull that off, too, but he wanted to make this last, make it special. _

_ "You're gorgeous, Emily," He murmured. He started trailing her body with kisses, from her neck down to her stomach. After unclipping her bra, and discarding it with the piles of their clothes strewn across the room, he slowly slid off her panties._

_ "Emily," He whispered._

_ "Hotch," She whispered back, kissing him._

_ "Are you sure?" He asked her._

_ "I've always been sure," She murmured. And they made love. It was real, and passionate, and for that time, they felt like nothing else in the world existed but the two of them._

_ When they both came back to earth from their ecstasy, they laid together on the couch, falling asleep hand in hand, Emily lying on his warm body. _

_ "And you said…" She began, kissing him, "That we shouldn't drink," She whispered softly, closing her eyes. He chuckled._

_ He gently pulled a blanket over them and they both feel into a deep sleep_


	5. Chapter 4: Will You Tell Me?

**Thanks for the reviews and things of that nature!**

**Enjoy enjoy enjoy!**

**R&R**

**And as always I don't own the characters, the show, la de, da, de, da. :)**

_Chapter 4: Will You Tell Me?_

_ If we knew each other's secrets, what comforts we should find._

_ -John Churton Collins_

_**Quantico, VA Present Day**_

__The team gathered in the conference room of the police department to give their profile. JJ introduced and re-briefed the detectives and officers on the case. She explained what the other agents would be telling them, and then she gave the floor to Hotch.

"We're looking for a white male, in his mid to late 40s," Hotch began, as he typically did, explaining what type of person they were looking for. He went on to explain the beginning of this unsub's psycopathy, and then he let Derek continue.

"We believe he has suffered a rejection recently, by a brunette woman. This woman was probably in his life for a while, but she may have rejected him or hurt him recently, a little while before the killings started," Derek explained.

"Like what?" An officer asked.

"It was probably a divorce or custody battle that was the stressor," Emily explained.

"Stressor?" Another officer asked.

"A stressor is the event that triggered this man to start killing," Reid explained.

"I've set up a press conference to take place now, so we need to do that. We'll be telling the public about this man, adding negative adjectives into his description. Our unsub should be watching, or he might even be there, and he'll flare up and make a scene when he hears what we say. The one that makes a big deal, he's most likely our guy," JJ explained, "We'll be asking for the public's help, for them to call a hotline that we've set up, if they know of anyone matching this description. We'll need some of you to help us man the phones in case he isn't at the conference or watching," JJ said.

"Alright guys, you know what you're looking for, " The lead detective said, and the officers got up and left.

"Alright, JJ," Hotch nodded, "Let's do this. Follow you script," He said.

"And make sure you say _exactly-_" Derek added quickly, but JJ cut him off.

"Relax, boys, this isn't my first party," She teased with a wink, "Seriously. I've got this," She reminded them.

"I know, JJ," Derek said, putting his arm around her shoulder. They walked off together followed by Reid, Rossi and Derek. Emily stayed back so she was alone with Hotch.

"Emily?" He asked. She looked upset.

"I need to know, Hotch," She said.

"Know what?" He asked.

"I know you said after the case we'd talk, but I don't know if I'll last that long. You're sending me mixed signals, and I just…I have to know. Why? Why'd you leave me… instead of her?" Emily said softly, biting down on her lip.

"Emily…" He murmured quietly, "I'm…" He didn't know what to say. One of the top profilers in the country was at a loss of words over a woman.

"Is it me?" She whispered. She was never sensitive. She was always strong, never letting her emotions show through, but there was something about him, where compartmentalizing never worked.

"Emily, I-" He began, but was cut off by Reid running in with a terrified look on his face.

"Hotch, it's JJ. The unsub…he's here. He's got a gun," Reid exclaimed pointing to outside, where JJ was being held at gunpoint, all the while this was being filmed by media stations everywhere. He saw Derek and Rossi had there guns up.

"Let's go," He said, motioning for Emily and Reid to follow. They ran in with their guns up.

Hotch went in first.

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, with the BAU. That's my agent," Hotch said calmly.

"I know who you are," The unsub spat back, tightening his grip on JJ. He pushed the gun harder against her temple. She bit her lip, drawing blood, so she wouldn't cry out. She remained quiet, and calm.

"Can you tell me who you are?" Hotch asked, hoping Garcia, who was connected to their headsets, had found something. He noticed that Emily was slipping away, out into the back, but the unsub didn't notice.

"Tell me something first. Did you tell this bitch to tell everybody about me? Answer me!" The unsub said angrily, squeezing JJ tighter. His arm was latched around her neck and he had the gun now pressed to the nape of her neck. She swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"We can talk. You don't need to hurt her," Hotch said slowly.

"First put down the weapons," The unsub said, "Or I'll blow her brains out."

"You know that we can't do that," Hotch began.

_"His name is Arthur James," Garcia said into Emily's head set, "His wife recently filed for divorce after having an affair. She took their eight year old daughter, Molly, with her, claiming that Arthur was mentally unstable," Garcia rattled of quickly. _

"Arthur James," Emily appearing from behind Hotch.

"Emily," Hotch hissed, but she ignored him.

"Arthur, my name is Emily Prentiss," She began, "I'm going to put down my weapon," She told him. She slowly lowered her self, placing her gun on the ground, and kicking it away, all without breaking eye contact with him. She took a deep breath.

"You're a whore just like the rest of em, aren't you?" He spat angrily at Emily.

"We can talk. That's all I want," Emily said slowly, "But you have to let her go," She said, making eye contact with JJ.

"You're a liar. 'That's all you want'. That's bull shit. I bet you tell people things that they want to hear, and then leave them," Arthur said angrily.

"Maybe I am. But she's not. She's a good person. She's never done anything wrong to anyone before. You need to let her go, Arthur," Emily tried again. Arthur cocked his gun. JJ gasped.

"Arthur, I know why you did all this," Emily began.

"You don't know anything, you whore," He yelled.

"I know that your wife left you. I know that she took your daughter, Molly, with her," Emily said.

As the unsub listened, he slowly lessened his grip on JJ, as he realized that Emily did know.

"I know that your wife said that it was your fault. That she had to leave you, but really, there was someone else. It was her fault. She was being unfaithful, wasn't she, Arthur?" Emily asked.

"It was all her fault. That bitch. And she took my baby girl away from me," Arthur said sadly.

"I know Arthur. And I know that you think that by taking these women and then killing them, you're helping everybody. You're saving other men the trouble of being hurt by the women they trust. And I know all you were doing was showing these women what they deserved," Emily said. It was awful what she was saying, but it was what the unsub wanted to hear.

"They were gonna leave anyways. They were gonna lie and leave and so they didn't deserve to live. That bitch took my daughter and left me," Arthur sprat.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry for everything. But it wasn't her fault," Emily said motioning towards JJ.

It looked like Arthur was having a battle of wills with himself, but reluctantly he said, "Fine." And quickly, before anyone had time to react, he pushed JJ off the stage where she had been giving the press release, and raised his gun and pointed at Emily. Before anyone could do anything else, he shot her. With that, Derek, Hotch, and Rossi all shot him simultaneously. He fell to the ground, dead.

Hotch ran to Emily, and Derek ran to JJ. Rossi went and kicked the unsub's gun away and took his pulse.

"Jesus, Emily," Hotch hissed as he knelt down to her. Emily coughed for a minute, and with a groan muttered, "Calm down, I'm fine." She unzipped her jacket to reveal a blue kevlar FBI vest. The bullet was stuck in the vest, inches away from her heart. Hotch stood and extended a hand for Emily. He pulled her up.

"JJ?" He called to her.

"I'm alright," She said quietly. Derek had her wrapped in a hug. A tremble racked her body.

"Thanks," JJ whispered to Derek and broke out of the hug. There were emergency vehicles, police surrounding the area and media crews all over.

"Everyone out of the way," Derek yelled, leading JJ and Emily out. Hotch, Rossi and Reid stayed with the body.

"Listen, I'm going to get a number from Garcia and call Arthur James' wife," Derek told Emily and JJ, "You guys good?" He asked.

"Yeah," They both responded. He nodded and walked away. JJ took a seat in a chair. She had a bruise forming on her temple from where the gun was pressed. She also had a cut on her face from where she hit the stage, and a cut on her knee from where she hit the ground. Emily slowly took off her kevlar vest.

"C'mon," Emily told JJ, "Let's go clean you up."

JJ smiled at Emily and slowly stood. They walked together to bathroom where Emily helped JJ wipe up her blood.

"You know, the look on Hotch's face when you went up to talk to Arthur wasn't just genuine concern. It was more. And when you got shot…I thought it was Hotch that did…the way he looked," JJ murmured.

"I…uhm…" Emily didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what it is," JJ began, "But you got something special with him there," She said with a shrug and a smile, "Don't lose it."

Emily looked at JJ, slightly confused, but responded with a smile. They left the bathroom and walked to the bullpen of the station, where Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Derek were gathered.

"Let's get out of here," Derek said. Everyone agreed. They gathered up there things and within an hour, were all on the jet. JJ wrapped herself up in a blanket and took the couch. Reid pulled out a book and sat at the table, across from Derek who was listening to music, and Rossi who was also reading. Emily was sitting on the table on the opposite end of the jet, away from everyone. Hotch took the opportunity and sat next to her.

"Hey," He said quietly.

"Hey," Emily replied coldly.

"Look, I know you're-" He began.

"Save it. It's fine," Emily said with a shrug.

"But I can't save it. I need to tell you the truth," He said quietly.

"If I didn't have the vest on…you know I'd probably be dead, right?" Emily asked.

"I do…" He murmured.

"And I would have never known why you left. And you would have never said it out loud," She said shaking her head.

"Can I tell you now?" He asked her.

"I don't know if I want to know…" She said quietly.

_**Washington DC 1992**_

___The week Emily spent with her parents away was the best week of her life. She spent every waking moment with Hotch…and some of the sleeping parts, too._

_ "You're parents get back tonight," He murmured, one morning as they sat on the couch together._

_ "Yeah…" Emily said with a sigh._

_ "Emily…you know that we…" He began ._

_ Emily put her finger to his lips, "Yeah. I know. But I don't want to talk about that now," She told him. He smiled and kissed her lips._

_ "Emily…I love you," He said quietly._

_ "You do?" Emily asked surprised._

_ "I do," He nodded genuinely._

_ "I love you, too, Hotch," She said with a grin. She then managed to pull him down onto the couch and she kissed him. Their kiss quickly deepened and grew heated, until he finally pulled away._

_ "What?" She asked smiling._

_ "I need coffee," He admitted with a grin. _

_ "Mhmm. Me too," She agreed. They got up off the couch to make coffee. Hotch's cell phone rang. _

_ "Agent Hotchner," Hotch said into his phone. Emily poured coffee for both of them and mouthed 'who is it'._

_**"Hey Aaron, it's me," the other voice said.**_

_ "Hey Haley. Hold on one sec honey," Hotch said softly, "I'll be right back," He said to Emily. It was the fiance. When Hotch was outside in the garden, they spoke again. Emily watched from the window. _

_ "Hey, Haley, how are you?" Hotch asked._

_**"I'm good. I miss you baby," she said.**_

___"I miss you too," Hotch said, his voice faltering._

_**"I have something really important we need to talk about," Haley said quietly.**_

___"Of course. What's going on?" Hotch asked concerned._

_**"Aaron…I'm pregnant," She said.**_

___"P…pregnant? Are you sure?" He stuttered. He turned his back to the window, so Emily couldn't see his face._

_**"100 % positive…" Haley said, "You sound…disappointed."**_

___"No, no…that's great, sweetie. This is really…good. Listen, I have to run, but I'll call you later this afternoon, ok?" Hotch said gently._

_**"Of course. I love you baby," Haley said.**_

___"Love you, too," Hotch said his voice cracking. He hung up, took a deep breath and turned around inside._

_ "Everything ok?" Emily asked when he had returned._

_ "Yeah…yeah, Haley's sick. Not feeling very well," He lied, "I have to uh, run out and go check on her…bring her some things from the drug store," Hotch said, "I'll be back in an hour." He kissed Emily on the lips._

_ "Ok. Bye," She said with a smile. _

_ "Bye," He said. He kissed her on the cheek again. Hotch got in the car and drove away. Thoughts raced through his head 'she couldn't be pregnant', 'this can't be happening', 'I don't love her'. The last one through him off. 'I don't love her…' 'Then who did he love?' 'Emily….' He loved Emily._


	6. Chapter 5: Does He Love Me or Not?

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews. They're making my vacation off from school sooo good:) I hope you like this chapter. It's short, but I just wanted to give a quick update because I'm not sure when I'll be able eto update again. Probably tomorrow, but if not...Monday .So in this chapter, you're in for a little bit of a shock, that is sort of not related to Emily and more related to Hotch and Haley. ENJOY xoxoxoxo. REVIEW please:) **

_Chapter 5: Does He Love Me or Not?_

_ When he says he loves me, it only means he loves me at that particular instant. Like his promises, which he never keeps. Why does he torment me like this, when he could finish it off at once._

_ -Eva Braun_

_**Quantico, VA Present Day**_

Emily looked up at Hotch. She had been staring at her thumbs as he explained everything to her, but when he was done speaking, she realized, she had to look at him. She forced herself to make eye contact. Her eyes stung with tears, but she held them back. Then something unfamiliar happened: a tear fell. Only one. She wiped her eye quickly, and mentally scolded herself for the tear.

"She was pregnant….?" Emily whispered. Hotch nodded quietly.

"You have a teenager?" Emily asked curiously.

"No..." Hotch said softly.

"What do you…if Haley was pregnant then…" Emily said, quickly counting in her head.

"That baby…Emily she lost the baby…" Hotch said sadly.

"Oh…Aaron," She whispered, using his first name, "I'm so sorry." Emily took his hand and held it. She and Hotch shared this moment without worrying that everyone else was definitely watching them.

"We do have a child though…He was born last year," Hotch said, "Jack…" He said pulling out a picture. Emily looked at the picture.

"He's got your eyes," She grinned.

"He's great. I'd love for you to meet him," Hotch said with a smile.

"I'd love to," Emily said with a smile. They were smiling, just like they used to, just like really good friends, not like lovers and enemies, but friends.

"Do you remember that time your mother insisted on me teaching you to cook, and you burned the chicken and the fire alarm went off?" Hotch said with a grin.

Emily chuckled, remembering, "Oh. The sprinklers went off!"

"And there was that god awful dress your mother bought you that you hated, and it got ruined," Hotch laughed. This was a rarity, all the smiling and laughing, and the team took note of it.

"My mother was pissed," Emily laughed. They laughed together.

"I miss this, Hotch."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Coming here. Getting this job. I lied to you, you know."

"What did you lie about?"

"I did look for you. I missed you."

"Emily…"

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"I missed you, too."

"Well…good, Hotch. You should have missed me." There was a chuckle in her voice.

"Uhm, guys….we're here," JJ said quietly. The two had not even noticed that they had landed.

"Oh. Great, thank you, JJ," Hotch said with a small smile. Everyone exited the plane and went their separate ways quickly.

"Well, I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow, Hotch," Emily said quietly.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow," He said. Emily wanted to give him a hug, but instead, she was beat by him sticking out his hand. She shook it.

"Always one to be professional," Emily teased.

"Bye, Emily," He said. He waved to her and walked away towards his car. When she was sure he was gone, she walked her own way.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," Emily said. She walked to her car and sat in the driver's seat. She sat there for at least five minuets contemplating what had happened.

"Ugh. What the fuck," Emily said slamming her hand onto the steering wheel. She was now totally confused for her feelings for him, and his feelings for her.

_**Washington DC 1992**_

_"And you're sure about this, Agent Hotchner?" Emily heard her mother say. Emily had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of her bed._

_ "Yes ma'am," She heard Hotch say. Then Emily heard footsteps, and the front door shut. _

_ "Shit," Emily hissed. She quickly threw on her bathrobe and hurried down the stairs, but she was too late._

_ "Good morning Emily," Her mother greeted her. _

_ "Where's he going?" Emily asked as she saw Hotch drive away._

_ "He resigned this morning," Her mother said as if it was common knowledge._

_ "He what?" Emily asked shocked._

_ "He said that he felt like he needed to spend more time with his wife," She said with a shrug. She started to walk into the kitchen, clearly done with the conversation. _

_ "And that was it? He just left?" Emily asked shocked. She followed her mother into the kitchen; she was not done._

_ "Oh Emily, so at the wedding we saw that nice young man, oh what was his name…" Her mother murmured, "Darling what was his name?" She asked her husband._

_ "Adam Brody," He said looking up from his paper. He looked back down and sipped his coffee._

_ "He was asking about you. You should have come. The wedding was lovely," Her mother continued. They had just gotten back._

_ "Mother. You just let him quit?" Emily asked surprised._

_ "Emily why do you care? It's not that big a deal. It's not the first time it's happened," Her mother said with a shrug._

_ She sighed, "I'm going to go take a shower," Emily said. She couldn't fight with her mother. There was no way she could get through to her mother, ever._

_ Her mother shrugged. She didn't care. _

_ Emily ran up stairs and locked her bedroom door. _

_ "What the fuck, Hotch?" She hissed. She quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. She put on sneakers, and made sure her door was locked. It was. She opened her window, and slipped out quietly. She climbed around to the balcony in the back and slid down the two stories to the ground. She had to find Hotch._


	7. Chapter 6: Glad to be Home

**a/n: every one that reviews= you're my life. :) thanks so much i appreciate it! i hope you're liking this story. reviews make me write faster, they fuel me! Haha…so do it! Enjoy:)**

_Chapter 6: Glad to Be Home_

_ Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head…I miss you._

_ -Blink 182_

_**Quantico, VA Present Day**_

__Hotch pulled out his keys and unlocked his front door. As he walked in, he was ambushed by his young son, Jack.

"Hey buddy," Hotch greeted, as Jack leapt into his arms. Hotch tossed his go bag to the side of the hallway and entered.

"Hey, you're home. Welcome back," Hotch's wife, Haley, greeted. She was petite and slender, with shoulder length blonde hair.

Hotch kissed Haley on the lips.

"Hey," He said with a grin. He put Jack down by the kitchen table.

"Just in time too! Dinner's ready," Haley said with a smile. She put the green beans on the table, and Hotch quickly helped her, grabbing the chicken. He pulled out Haley's chair, helped Jack into his highchair, and then sat himself down.

"It's really nice that you're home, Aaron," Haley said with a grin. Hotch was always away for work, and it wasn't often that they got to spend a lot of time together.

"Daddy look!" Jack exclaimed, sticking green beans out of his mouth.

"Jack," Hotch chuckled with a wink.

"Today I drew picture with Ms. Hannah," Jack explained. Ms. Hannah was his preschool teacher, "And we drew our mommies and daddies," Jack continued.

"And where's your picture, Jack?" Hotch asked.

"On your desk," Jack said, pointing to a room off of the living room, "Take it to work?" He asked.

"Absolutely, It'll go right in my office," Hotch promised.

"Good," Jack announced. They finished dinner, and while Hotch cleaned up, Haley took Jack to take a bath.

After they had put Jack to sleep, they sat together on the couch.

"Finally alone," Haley teased with a wink.

"Mhmm," Hotch murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"So, how was work?" Haley asked- something she never asked.

"It was good. We got a new agent…Emily Prentiss," Hotch said, wrapping his arms around Haley's waist.

"Prentiss. As in the ambassador?" Haley said, pulling Hotch's arms off of her. "Yes…" Hotch said confused as to why Haley was suddenly being hostile.

"That's why you're in a good mood isn't it? That's why you're suddenly being mister family man?" Haley asked angrily.

"No! Haley, what are you talking about?" Hotch said, raising his voice.

"It is," Haley said, shaking her head. She began to stand.

"Haley. Don't do this," Hotch told her, taking her hand. She pulled away from him as soon as he held it.

"No, Aaron. You don't do this," She exclaimed and then stormed away. Hotch wondered how much she really knew about his relationship with Emily.

__Just then, his cell phone rang. It was Emily.

"Hello?" Hotch answered.

_"You know that we need to talk," Emily said._

"Dave, what paperwork is this?" Hotch asked. Emily was confused for a moment and then she realized what he was doing.

_"You're with her. I'm sorry," She apologized._

"No, don't worry about it. I have the original. I'll make a copy of it and bring it to you," He said.

_"Come to the office. We can just talk there," Emily said._

"If you're sure you don't want me to just drop it off to you," Hotch said shrugging.

_"Ok, so be there in like 20 minutes," Emily said._

"Ok, I'll see you at the office in a bit," Hotch said and hung up.

"Was that her," Haley asked coldly, from the other room.

"No. It was Dave. One of his ex wives is giving him a hard time about financial things and he needs some paper work from the bureau. I need to go give it to him. I'll be back in a while," Hotch told her, and with that, he grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

_**Washington, DC 1992**_

_Emily called Hotch persistently the first week after he had left. She needed to know why. He never picked up her calls, but she never left a message. Finally someone picked up the call._

_ "Hello?" It was a woman's voice. Emily's jaw dropped._

_ "Shit," she muttered. She didn't know what to do. Hang up? _

_ "Hello?" The woman asked again. _

_ "Uh, hi yes. This is Emily Prentiss," Emily said slowly, "I was wondering if Aaron Hotchner was-" She began._

_ "Oh. This is his _fiance_,_ _Haley," She said stressing 'fiance', "Aaron's not home right now, but I don't think he really wants to talk to you," She said coldy._

_ "I…I beg your pardon?" Emily stuttered. She once again didn't know what to do._

_ "I know that you and Aaron did things together that he wouldn't be proud to share, but that's why he quit. He's moved on. He's over you. And I suggest you get over him, too, because we are getting married, and nothing you can say or do will change this," Haley stated bluntly._

_ "I don't…I don't know-" Emily tried, but was once again cut off._

_ "Save it. You're young, impressionable, from what i've heard…you'll meet someone. Just. Not. Him," Haley said sharply. Then Emily heard Hotch's voice softly in the background. _

_**"Haley, who's that?"**_

___"Just a telemarketer, sweetie," Haley said to him, then back to Emily, "Don't call here again." Then the line went dead. _

_ "God dammit," Emily said angrily. She slammed the phone on the receiver and laid in her bed, confused, sad, upset, every bad thing you could think of._


	8. Chapter 7: Well, uh, Let's Talk?

**A/n: Did you know reviews make my night? I sat and read them all and they literally made me so happy and smiley and yeahhhh. Uhm so I hope you're enjoying. Are you guys looking for more chapters…like a LONG story (20 ish….something like that…which would be like team gatherings and fluffy sort of stuff…and blasts into the future and more flashback things) Or are you looking for this to be only two or three more chapters (just to wrap things up…tie up loose ends, that type of thing?) review and let me know! :) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 7: Well, uh, Let's Talk_

_ In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins. Not through strength, but through persistence. _

_ -unknown_

_**Quantico, VA Present Day**_

"I'm here," Hotch said rushing into the BAU. He was later than he had told Emily he would be, because half way here, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He turned around, but then changed his mind again and went towards the BAU.

"And you had to lie to the wife to get here, didn't you?" Emily said sitting up from the roll-y chair in from of Derek's desk. "Who'd you say it was?" Emily asked, grinning.

"I told her it was an old friend. He actually used to work here. I told her that ex wife number 3 needed some financial paperwork and it was here," He said shrugging.

"Hmm. Ok," Emily said, accepting who her alias was.

"How come you were able to get out?" Emily asked after a moment of quiet. Hotch had taken off his jacket, and he sat down in Reid's roll-y chair.

"We got into a fight," Hotch said with a shrug.

"About…?" Emily asked. Hotch was surprised that she had asked that. Emily, clearly reading his mind, said quickly, "C'mon. We're pretty close, I would say. I think you can tell me," with a grin.

"You," He said reluctantly.

"Yup. Me. You can tell me," Emily teased.

"No…I mean the fight was about you," He said slowly.

"About me? Shit. I'm sorry," Emily said with a half laugh.

"Did you have some secret conversation once that neither of you thought it would be good to share?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"God, I hate confrontation," Emily said sighing, with frustration.

"Yet you _always_ go looking for it," Hotch said chuckling.

"I know. And I always say: 'Emily, it'll be good if you talk this out. Confrontation isn't so bad.' And I typically don't even know why I hate confrontation…and then I get into the situation…and I remember why I hate it," Emily explained with a laugh. Hotch laughed, too, because, that's what they did together.

He had more fun with Emily than he had ever had with Haley. Well, that might have been a stretch. Before he knew Emily, he and Haley had some pretty good times, but as they got older, and were together, Haley stopped being fun and gentle and kind, and started being grouchy and jealous. She had become suspicious, she hated Hotch's job, and she sometimes acted as if she even hated Hotch.

Granted, she had good reason to be suspicious, as Emily began to explain to Hotch.

"She knew about us…I don't know how…but she knew something was up," Emily explained. "I called looking for you, gosh, a week or so after you left and she picked up. That had never happened. I figured she would just assume you had forgotten something or that sort of thing, but she didn't. She told you it was a telemarketer on the phone," Emily explained, chuckling to herself. She was bitter.

"Like I told her it was Dave… just now, when it was really you," Hotch said. He too was now bitter.

"I gotta be honest, Hotch. I don't regret what we did. I loved every moment of it. It felt real, it felt right. I just regret the circumstances," She admitted.

"I should have stopped us. I knew it couldn't happen. Haley and I were getting married. It's just…" He stopped talking.

"It's just what…?" Emily asked gently. Now she wasn't prying for answers, just encouraging him to go on.

"I don't do this often Emily," He said quickly. When he saw Emily looking confused, he added, "Open up to people like this. The 'emotional side', so to speak," He said.

"But…." Emily began.

"I trust you. I…what I felt with you was so different than anything I have before. It's true. It did feel right. There was something about you, where the professional wall had to stay up, but I felt like it could…it should come down with you. Honestly, Emily…I don't know if Haley and I are in love anymore, but I do still love her. She's the mother of my son and we're a family….but Emily…it should be you. And I screwed us up so badly. I was selfish. I wanted you so badly and I ended up hurting you, and Haley and I just caused a mess…but I-" He was now rambling, so Emily cut him off. He looked upset.

"Uhm…I think I know where you're going with this…so stop talking," Emily said with a small smile. "Hotch…we can't be together. Because you're right, it's wrong. You have Haley and a son. That's your family. But I don't want to lose you as a friend. You're my best friend. I don't know if I've had a better time with anyone than when I'm with you. When I called you and Haley answered…that was supposed to be the 'let's just be friends' talk…because I wanted you to be my friend. But I guess this is that talk. That talk we should have had fifteen years ago," Emily said. "Seems so long ago…but like…just yesterday," Emily murmured.

"I never stopped thinking about you," He said.

"I didn't either," She said. She stood and hugged him.

"Thank you," He said after a moment, when they pulled apart.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"For coming back into my life…for never stopping looking for me," He said.

"I never could…till I found you," She said with a grin. They stood there for another minute, just smiling.

"Let's get out of here," Emily said.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow," Hotch told her.

"Good luck with Haley. I'll see you tomorrow," She said and laughed.

"What?" He asked about her laugh.

"Just like old times…the 'see you tomorrow' routine," She said and then added, "And then you'd go to the back door and kiss me senseless."

Hotch laughed, "I'm surprised your mother didn't figure something was up."

"She's oblivious," Emily shrugged.

_**Washington 1992 (Before Hotch resigned)**_

___"Thank you, Agent Hotchner. See you tomorrow," Emily's mother said, bidding Hotch goodbye._

_ "Yes. Good bye, Ambassador Prentiss," Hotch said with a small smile. He walked out and got in his car. He drove only around to the back of the Prentiss' large mansion. He parked by the gardner's shed and quickly got out. He walked to the backdoor, where Emily was waiting._

_ "Bye," he whispered with a grin._

_ "Bye," she whispered back. She smirked and then he pulled her in and kissed her. At first it was gentle, but it got deeper and more hungry. She wanted more. She kissed him harder, and suddenly their tongues were at each other, battling for dominance. When the finally broke for lack of oxygen, Emily pulled away._

_ "What? Not good enough for you?" Hotch teased._

_ "Ugh, no. So good. We just don't have time for all of 'that' now," Emily said with a grin._

_ "Since when are you the one to show restraint?" He teased._

_ "Screw you," She teased back._

_ "Later," He winked._

_ "Bye," She said after a moment. She kissed him again, and this time there was no lust, or desire. It was chaste and pure, and loving._

_ "Bye," He said when he broke away from the kiss. Emily watched Hotch drive away. She couldn't stop smiling. She walked inside with the same stupid love struck grin on her face and into the kitchen._

_ "Emily?" Her father asked her curiously. She was humming and smiling to herself, pouring herself a glass of juice._

_ "Hmm?" She asked smiling._

_ "You alright there, Emmy?" He asked again._

_ "She's fine. You're fine. You are fine aren't you Emily? Emily are you even listening? Emily are you high?" Her mother rambled off questions and then settling, "Kids these days…" her mother muttered, completely oblivious to her daughter's feelings. _

_ She went on talking, "Yesterday Ambassador Jackson said the darnedest thing!" Her mother exclaimed with laughter and she began to tell a stupid and pointless story. Emily hated these stories, because they were usually useless political humour that only she found funny, and that her father only laughed at to keep her mother happy. Emily shrugged, not annoyed that her mother was telling the joke, because she was still buzzing with joy from Hotch's kiss._


	9. Chapter 8: Your Father's Eyes

**Thanks for reading thus far! From the reviews I got, it seems like a lot of you want a longer story. So I'll make it as long as i can! :) Warning, this chapter has an intense sexual situation. Like…really intense. winky face. you have been warned. xoxoxo.**

**Enjoy! R&R**

_Chapter 8: Your Father's Eyes_

_ He's got his father's eyes; eyes that find the good in things, when good is not around. Eyes that find the source of help, when help just can't be found; eyes full of compassion, seeing every pain; knowing what you're going through and feeling it te same. Just like his father's eyes._

_ -Amy Grant_

_**Quantico, VA Present Day**_

A little boy ran speedily through the bull pen of the BAU, crashing straight into Emily, and falling on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweet heart," Emily said flustered.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. He looked horrified.

"No, no. It's ok," She assured him. She eyed him curiously. There was something about this young boy that looked awfully familiar. He had dark brown eyes, and sweet puppy dog lip, and blonde hair. JJ exited her office and began walking down the cat walk towards the woman who was clearly as horrified as the little boy was.

JJ grinned, "Hey, buddy," she said sweetly.

"Hi, Ms. Jennifer," He said sweetly.

"You ok?" She asked, kneeling down to him. He was still sitting on his butt. He hadn't quite recovered yet.

"Uh huh," He nodded, "Sorry," He said to Emily again.

"It's really ok," She told him.

"So next time, running in the office is probably not a good idea?" JJ asked him.

"Yes…" He said hanging his head in shame.

"So, where's you're daddy?" JJ asked.

"He's coming," Jack said with a shrug, and on cue, Hotch entered through the glass doors of the BAU.

"Jack, how many times have I told you not to run in here?" Hotch asked rolling his eyes when he saw the young boy on the floor, red faced, in front of Emily.

"Sorry, daddy…but Ms. Jennifer already talked to me about it. We don't need to have another talk," He murmured quietly. Emily chuckled, and to that, Jack flashed a grin.

"Jack, have you met Emily yet?" Hotch said, as he made his way through the bullpen.

"Sort of…" Jack said sheepishly, turning red in the face.

"Briefly," Emily said with a smile. She bent down to Jack's eye level.

"I'm Emily," She said, holding out a hand for Jack to take.

"I'm Jack," He said with a smile. Emily took his small hand and helped him up.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," Emily said.

"You too," He said with a smile, and then turned to his dad.

"Maybe, if you ask Ms. Jennifer very nicely, she'll take you to see Ms. Penelope,' Hotch said, grinning.

"With the candy?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's the one," Hotch said with a nod. He had finally reached JJ and Emily and Jack.

"Ms. Jennifer? Could we please go see Ms. Pen'lope?" Jack asked.

"Sure, honey," JJ said softly. He reached up and took her hand and she led him towards Garcia's office.

"Thanks, JJ," Hotch called as JJ and Jack walked away.

"No problem," JJ called back, and then the two disappeared down the hall.

Emily smiled, "So that's the famous Jack Hotchner."

"Yes, ma'am," Hotch said with a chuckle.

"He's got your eyes," Emily murmured.

"But hair that's all his mother's," Hotch said quietly.

"He's a sweet kid," Emily said softly.

"He is. He's kind and caring. He's silly. He gives great advice and he's only four," Hotch joked.

"Just like his father," Emily added.

"I try," Hotch said with a shrug. They were quiet for a moment.

"Have you ever thought of having kids?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah…you know, after everything that happened in Italy, I felt like…almost as if I didn't deserve something so special, so perfect…"Emily whispered.

"You do, though, Emily. What happened in Italy wasn't fair…I know. But you were still a kid. It was a mistake. You have to forgive yourself," Hotch said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Emily couldn't speak. A few tears fell down her cheek. Hotch wiped them away with his thumb. They just stood there together for a moment, her head on his shoulder, both thinking….remembering.

_**Washington 1992 (Before Hotch resigned)**_

___Hotch and Emily sat on a park bench together, laughing, and talking. They were two best friends. Hotch and Emily typically shared everything, but there were still a few secrets Emily still hadn't released._

_ A woman walked by them, carrying a newborn baby in her arms._

_ "He's beautiful," Emily said quietly._

_ "Can you imagine, something that small, but so perfect?" Hotch asked her with a grin. Suddenly a tear fell from Emily's cheek._

_ "Em?" He asked curiously. He wiped her cheek._

_ "I wish I had known…" Emily said, sounded stronger than she was at the moment. She stood and started walking towards the car._

_ "Known what, Em?" He asked, chasing after her. _

_ "What mine would have looked like," She said so quietly, he almost couldn't hear her. He stared at her for a moment, and realization sunk in._

_ "How old were you?" He asked her. She didn't answer. She got in the car and waited for him. He got in as well, and started to drive._

_ "Fifteen," She said, her voice cracking…"You know we've been moving around a lot because of my mom's postings. We were in Italy when I was fifteen. And moving around so much, it was hard to get accepted….all you ever want when you're fifteen is to be accepted. You'll do…" She paused and with a whisper continued, "Almost anything."_

_ "You…you got pregnant?" He asked her._

_ "Yup. My friend…my best friend, Matthew, took me to our priest and he said that if I got an abortion, I would no longer be allowed in his congregation," Emily said quietly._

_ "What did you do?" He asked._

_ "Matthew found me a doctor…stayed with me the entire time. I've regretted it every day since then," She whispered. He pulled the drive way to her house. Her parents were not home, as usual. She got out and walked in quickly, without him getting a good look at the tears that stained her face. When they had both entered, he grabbed her hand and led her slowly to the couch, in fear that the trembles that shook through her would be enough to knock her over. He slowly helped her sit. _

_ He looked into her eyes, but she stared right through them. He just stared for a moment, trying to read her._

_ "Aaron," She whispered, and her voice cracked. She reached her arms around him and he held her as sobs wracked her body. She was so vulnerable. He didn't want anything to happen while she was in this state, but she needed a release._

_ She leaned in for a bruising kiss, through the tears. He at first didn't kiss back, but was coerced into it, by her expert tongue, tangling through every inch of his mouth._

_ "Emily," He began pulling away._

_ "Please," She begged. He hated to see her this broken. He would give her what she wanted. Between the two of them, he was the weak one, and he knew it. He gave in to her silent plea. _

_ She pulled his shirt off of him, and he did the same to her. He laid her down on the couch, and he pulled off his and her pants, and all that was left was a bra, underwear, and he had boxers on. He placed kisses down her neck and unclasped her bra. He began sucking and kissing her taut breasts._

_ "Hotch," She groaned, arching into his kiss. He moved on top of her. His hardness was pressed against her fabric covered heat. _

_ "Aaron I need you in me now," Emily begged. Hotch grinned. He pulled off her panties and placed a kiss inside her thigh._

_ She shivered. He brought his warm tongue to her heat, and swirled it around her swollen nub._

_"Hotch," she groaned again, "I need you inside of me…" So he did. With a passionate force, he thrust himself into her slick heat. She threw her head back, and arched into him. They're bodies rocked in a harmonious motion that was all their own. He pushed her over the edge, and he helped her ride through her climax._

_ As they both came back to earth, they panted heavily. Hotch placed a soft kiss on her lips._

_ "Emily," He murmured, "I'm so sorry." And he was. He was sorry for what had happened when she was fifteen, it was so young and so unfair. He was sorry for her parents, and how they were never there for her. He was sorry that he couldn't fully be there for her, and that their relationship couldn't be more. He was sorry for everything, but he didn't have to explain it all. She understood. She could stare into his eyes, and all the pain would melt away._

_ "I…I really love you," She whispered._

_ "I really love you," He told her back. He knew her parents wouldn't be back for a few days, on some business trip to the middle of God knows where, Europe. Because they would be away, hew as able to stay with Emily._

_ So, he covered them both in a blanket, and he pulled Emily close. She rested her head against his warm chest, and he placed soft kisses on her head, until they had both fallen asleep_


	10. Chapter 9: I've Been Served

**A/n:*****THIS IS VERY LONG, but you should please read the authors note. thanks******

**Hello dear readers. Guess what? I love you. I love you all very much. Thank you for reviewing like you do. It makes me sooooo happy. Like I'm literally bawling, I'm so happy. :) So thanks so much. Uhm I'm really glad you're all liking this. I seriously am loving it, too, and I usually don't feel this way about my stories so that's awesome. **

** ALSO AWKWARD. I realized that half the time, I was writing as if Rossi hadn't joined the team yet, and the other half he has…so for the sake of my (and yours for that matter) sanity, we're gonna pretend he is a part of the team. Wow. Awksauce. **

** Uhmmm…also this chapter you'll get a little insight on JJ/Hotch's camaraderie/ best friend-ness…even though hotch and emily are truly best friends (in this story especially), I always see JJ and Hotch as sort of like partner's in crime…they have a relationship that's really different than others on the team. **

** i've sort of started to smash what happens in the show into here…but sort of not. and stuff happens faster in this story…example, what happens in today chapter, happens in season three, but this is sort of season two because emily has just come into the picture…and cases don't really follow how they do in the show:) ok just to make u aware. also i was not in the mood to write up a case so i sorta had a time lapse haha and also…the next time i update will probably be monday. i will be on vaca! woo! so expect one around then. :)**

**Enjoy R&R**

_Chapter 9: I've Been Served_

_ A divorce is like an amputation; you survive, but there's less of you._

_ - Margaret Atwood_

_**Quantico, VA Present Day**_

The team had just gotten home from a case and were all hoping for a little time off over the weekend. Unfortunately, serial killers don't take days off.

Ring. Ring. Hotch cleared his throat.

"Hotchner," Hotch answered, putting down his coffee on the kitchen table.

_"Hey Hotch," JJ greeted._

"Hi JJ. We have a case?" He guessed.

_"Unfortunately psychopaths don't respect our weekends…" JJ joked._

"Where are we headed?" He asked.

_She swallowed, "The woods of Vermont…" she said nervously._

"You gonna be ok?" Hotch asked, knowing all about JJ's fear of the woods. He had yet to find out what had caused this fear, but he knew it was bad, and not a stupid fear.

_"I'll be good. I'm putting the files together now," JJ said._

He chuckled, " Alright JJ. When you need to talk, we will. Thank you. Now all that's left is to tell Haley," He murmured.

_JJ bit her lip, and stifled a laugh, "Erm," She coughed, "Well good luck with that. I have to make some more calls," She grinned._

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there in an hour," Hotch said.

_"Bye," JJ said with a softly laugh. _

"Case?" An irritated voice said from behind Hotch as he put away his phone. Haley had fallen asleep in the guest room last night, and was apparently not over the fight.

"Yes," Hotch said, turning to see an angry Haley, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Don't go," Haley said, almost a command.

"Haley. I have to. It's my job," Hotch said standing up.

"Aaron. You care about this job more than your family. It's ruining us. _You're_ ruining us," Haley said angrily.

"That's not true, so don't even go there. You know you're just pissed because of last night. Because you-" He began, but stopped, knowing that saying what he was thinking was definitely crossing the line.

"Because what, Aaron? Because I think you're still cheating on me? Because I _knew_ when you worked for Emily's family that you _fucked_ her?" Haley shouted.

"Haley!" Hotch said, his voice getting slightly louder.

"You loved her! More than you ever loved me, you loved that _whore!" _She screamed, tears threatening to flow.

"Do NOT ever talk about her like that!" Hotch yelled, for the first time, actually shouting at Haley.

Haley immediately took it down ten notches, "You still love her," she realized, her voice cracking. And before Hotch could respond, Jack walked in.

"Momma? Daddy? Why you yelling?" Jack asked in his sweet baby voice. His bottom lip stuck out, and he had the sad puppy eyes.

"It's ok, Jack. Nothing's happening. Everything's alright," Hotch told him gently.

"We still gon' go to park together?" Jack asked. Hotch closed his eyes and sighed.

"Daddy has to go to work, sweet heart," Haley said bitterly, wiping away some tears. Hotch's heart broke a little bit, not for Haley, but for Jack.

"Gon' go catch bad guys?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, buddy," Hotch said kneeling down in front of Jack.

"Then it's ok, mommy. Daddy go make the world safe. He's like….a superhero," Jack told his mother. Hotch chuckled inwardly. That was a good boy, sticking up for his old man.

"I love you, Jack. C'mere and give me a hug," Hotch told Jack, with a small smile.

Jack hugged Hotch tightly.

"Love you daddy. Go get em," Jack commanded with a grin.

"I will," Hotch promised. Jack let go of his dad.

"I gon' go play. Come get me when it time to go!" Jack exclaimed and ran out of the room.

When Haley was sure Jack was out of ear shot, she leaned in close to Hotch.

"If you leave now," She hissed in a whisper, "Don't bother coming back." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Then his phone rang.

"Your bitch calls," Haley bellowed from the other room. She slammed a door.

"Dammit," Hotch muttered before answering, "Hello?"

_"Hotch, it's JJ. I'm sorry to rush you, but you gotta get in as soon as possible," JJ said quickly._

"What's going on JJ?" He asked in his business mode.

_"The lead detective just called me. There were two more bodies found, one's been dead for about 24 hours, and the other is new, probably from early early this morning. Hotch, his killing time has gone from a month, to two weeks, to five days, and now two bodies in 24 hours," JJ said hurriedly._

"Dammit," Hotch muttered, "Leaving now," He told her. He grabbed his go bag and headed out the door.

_"Everything alright, Hotch?" JJ asked worriedly._

"Yeah," He said pulling out of his drive way, "Everything is…" He paused, "fine."

JJ didn't believe him, but didn't press it, "_When you need to talk…we will," she teased._

He smiled, knowing she had just quoted him, "Very nice…thank you. Listen, are you there yet?" Hotch asked her.

_"Yeah, for about ten minutes now," JJ said, "Morgan and Emily are here…Reid should be here soon, and Garcia and Rossi will be here in another…15 or so," JJ explained._

"I'll be there in about 15, too. Brief Emily and Morgan and get started with what you can. When the rest of us get there, we need to be ready to go. You can brief the rest of us on the plane," Hotch said.

_"Sounds good. Here comes Reid. Alright. Bye Hotch," JJ said._

"Thanks, Jayje. Bye," He said and hung up. He sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand, the other firmly gripping the steering wheel in frustration.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After three long days, they had finally caught the unsub. It had been a long and grueling case, as usually. JJ had been able to keep her composure about the woods, and Hotch was able to keep his, however he was avoiding Emily, and though it wasn't noticeable to everyone, it was to her, and to JJ.

On the plane, once Emily had sat at the table with Rossi and Reid, Hotch took for the other table on the opposite end of the plane. Emily was reading, and Rossi and Reid were playing chess. Derek was on the couch with his head phones, so JJ took this opportunity to talk to Hotch. She sat down with two mugs of coffee.

"Thanks," He said. She shrugged and smiled. After a moment, Hotch asked, "So why are you afraid of the woods?" He asked. She sipped her coffee.

Wow…I was going to have your talk with you now, and instead you turn the tables on me…very profiler-ish… not ok," JJ said laughing.

"I try to be profiler-ish when I can…"He shrugged, "You really held your own out there these couple days, with the asshole media and your fear of the woods. Good work, chief," He said with a grin and added, "I'm seriously proud of you, Jayje."

"Thanks Hotch," She said with a smile.

"You know, the first day I met you, I knew I wanted you to be on our team," He said with a smile, "You were 24…fresh out of the academy, and the only person that wasn't afraid of me, and was honest," He said with a smile.

"I was terrified of you," She admitted with a shrug.

"Probably of my good looks," Hotch said chuckling. He very rarely joked, but it was usually around JJ, who was like a sister to him, and around Emily, who was his true love.

"So basically," JJ said sighing," My sister killed herself when I was 11," JJ said began, "and she was sixteen. She was my hero. We were so close, and I looked up to her so much. She used to take me camping in the woods near our house all the time. One night, she was out in those woods…it was a usual hang out for the teenagers. There was a party…a senior took her away from the rest of the crowd. They were both drunk…and he raped her. She felt so violated and dirty and she just couldn't live like that I guess. She killed herself a few days later. After that, just thinking about the woods makes me feel sick. So it's not really a fear, but more of a bad memory. A really hollow, sickening feeling," She explained.

She took a deep breath. Hotch squeezed her hand. She shrugged it off after a minute and asked, "Now…what's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself at all. You seem really tense and stressed, and you and Emily have both been really weird…" JJ said.

"Haley and I just got into a fight is all," He shrugged.

"That's it?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You and I were just having a really emotional moment, and now you're going all profiler- ish on me? Not ok," He teased.

"Promise you're good?" She asked.

"Promise," he nodded unconvincingly.

"And uhm," JJ lowered her voice, "I can see you're avoiding Emily…and I know there's stuff she's not telling me…which I get cause she's been here for like two weeks, but you and I, we've been friends for a while," She said quietly, "And you don't have to tell me what… but for not being a profiler, I'm a pretty damn good one, if I do say so myself," JJ said with a small grin, "And so I'm going to tell you what I told Emily…" She said slowly.

Hotch eyed her curiously.

"What ever you have going with each other…it's a good thing…don't lose it," JJ warned.

Hotch took in what she said and smiled.

"You know, you're probably one of my best friends," he said with a grin, "I kinda like you."

"I kinda like you, too," She teased. They made small talk the rest of the way home.

When they landed, a man, Agent Andersen, was waiting for them with a large manila envelope. JJ usually gathered parcels from Andersen so she went to greet him first.

"We should get some food," Derek suggested as they walked towards Andersen, "Everyone in?"

"I know I am," Hotch said laughing.

"Hey," JJ said with a small grin. They had gone out for a little while last year, but had stopped because he was too awkward. He would get nervous and uncomfortable when other guys would hit on JJ. She was very pretty woman, so she got hit on a lot, leaving Andersen uncomfortable…ALOT.

"This one," He said turning from JJ, "Is actually for you, Agent Hotchner," he said handing the letter to Hotch.

"Good to see you all," He said, "Bye JJ," He said even more softly. She chuckled.

"That lasted how long?" Rossi asked chuckling.

"Till the first date…when JJ got hit on by every guy in the bar," Derek teased.

"Shut up, Derek. The first guy to hit on me on our date was you," JJ said, playfully punching Derek's arm.

"What can I say? You're a babe," He said shrugging. She rolled her eyes.

"Do not be sexually harassing my darling," the perky tech analyst called, walking down the hall towards her team.

She hugged JJ when she got there.

"Who's ready for some food?" She asked them.

"Absolutely," Derek agreed, followed by agreements from JJ, Reid and Rossi.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check, guys," Hotch said slowly, as he put away the papers from the envelope he had received from Andersen. JJ eyed him.

"Everything ok?" She asked. Emily shifted uncomfortably, and JJ picked up on that, too.

"I've been served," He said waving the papers, "Haley's filed for divorce," He said sighing and walked away towards his office.

"Hotch," Emily called after him, as he walked up the stairs. Derek sighed, running his hand over his hair.

"Is there anything…" Garcia began.

"C'mon baby girl. It's better if we leave. Nothing we can do…" Derek said sadly.

"Emily," JJ called, but she ignored her. JJ sighed and wrapped her arm around Penelope's shoulder. The group walked out together, leaving Hotch and Emily alone.

"Hotch," Emily said.

"Yes?" He said. For the first time, he was frustrated with Emily.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. Her heart breaking because she knew he was angry with her.

"Me too," He said irritatedly. He was packing up papers in a forced manner.

"Is there anything I can-" She tried but he cut her off.

"Emily…look, I appreciate it, but it's probably best if you-" He began, but this time she cut him off.

"Ok…I get it.." Emily nodded and quickly walked out of his office without another word. He sighed and sat down, and began looking at the papers he had been handed.

"Damn," Hotch said shaking his head. He had really screwed up this time.

_**Washington DC 1990**_

___"Emily," Ambassador Prentiss bellowed._

_ Emily rolled her eyes. Putting a book mark in her book, she took hold of the book in one hand, and walked slowly downstairs. She was clad in a short night gown, partly unbutton, because she was ready for bed. She wasn't expecting visitors._

_"Yes?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew it made her mother angry. Typically 17 year old always was angst, rebellious and tried hard to piss her mother off. Her mother rolled her eyes when she saw what Emily was wearing. Emily's cleavage was showing, and though her mother was appalled, Emily didn't care. She knew __she__ looked good, and the man standing in her kitchen was __certainly__ attractive. Typically Emily had the mind set, if you got it, flaunt it, and that was definitely the case at that moment, so she didn't bother bringing a bathrobe or anything. _

_ "This, is Agent Aaron Hotchner. He will be our new head of security," Her mother explained._

_ "Nice to meet you, Agent Hotchner," Emily said shaking his hand. He had strong arms, but gave Emily a gentle shake._

_ "You as well, Ms. Prentiss," He said. Emily knew that her mother preferred those who worked for them to be formal like this, but this was one guy Emily could not pass up._

_ "Emily, please," She said with a small flirtatious grin. Now __that,__ she knew, would drive him nuts._

_ "Emily," He repeated with a grin. _

_ "Well thank you for having me, Mr. Prentiss, Ambassador," Aaron said, turning to shake Emily's parents' hands._

_ "Thank you for coming. We look forward to seeing you soon," Mr. Prentiss said. _

_ "Emily, why don't you walk him out?" Ambassador Prentiss suggested. 'Because I'm naked?', she thought to herself with a smile._

_ "Oh you don't have to. You're in pajamas. It's cold outside," Aaron said thoughtfully._

_"No, no. It's fine," Emily said with a grin. _

_ "Well, thank you," He said. So she did walk him out._

_ "So when do you start?" Emily asked._

_ "Next Monday," He said._

_ "What do you think of the she-devil?" Emily joked._

_ "Uhm…who?" Aaron began, not sure if he should answer._

_ "My mother?" Emily said with a laugh, "I know she's a bitch, so you can talk about stuff like that to me," Emily told him, so he knew that he could be comfortable with her._

_ "Ahah. Well thanks for that, too. And she's uhm, impressive," Aaron said. He still seemed stiff and professional. _

_ "Oh boy, impressive," Emily said rolling her eyes. After a moment she added, "Aren't you a little young to be a head of security… anywhere?" Emily asked, with a teasing tone._

_ "Aren't you a little young to be thinking about joining the FBI?" Aaron asked pointing to her book, teasing as well. _

_ "I'm a senior…almost eighteen," She shrugged, "I think I've run out of time. Gotta pick soon," She said with a shrug. He laughed. _

_ "I guess so," He agreed._

_ "Well, anyways…If I were you, I'd take up a hobby…play a sport, learn an instrument…you'll need an outlet soon," Emily advised him, as they reached his car._

_ "Why's that?" He asked curiously._

_ "You just started working for my mom. Sooner or later you're gonna be suicidal," She joked dryly. He chuckled. "Loosen up, Agent Hotchner" She said pulling on his tie._

_ "Please, call me Aaron, or just about anything other Hotchner…" Aaron asked with a smile. _

_ "Why's that?" Emily asked curiously._

_ "Hotchner…that's my father…I'm not my father… and I don't ever want to be him," He explained with a grimace._

_ "I mean, I hate my mother, but isn't that a little bit much?" Emily asked._

_ "Not when you're father hit you," He said shrugging._

_ "Shit, I'm sorry," Emily said, biting her lip. He thought it was incredibly sexy, but he wasn't going to say so. They had just met, but he loved everything abutter. He thought she was beautiful._

_ "It was a long time ago," Hotch with a shrug. It was quiet for a moment, before Emily picked out a new name for him._

_ "Hotch…" She murmured._

_ "What's that?" Aaron asked._

_ "You're new nickname," She said with a shrug._

_ "Hotch," He repeated._

_ "Like it?" Emily asked._

_ "I do," He nodded. She blushed. She felt the flush creep through her face, starting below her cheeks and rising. _

_ He held out a hand._

_ "I'd better get going…my girlfriend is going to be wondering what took so long," He said chuckling. She took his hand a shook it. _

_ "Nice meeting you," He said. They're hands lingered together for a moment too long, but neither complained._

_ "It was _really_ nice meeting you, too. You know, Hotch, I think this is going to be the start of a really good relationship," She said with a grin._

_ He smiled, "You know, Emily, I think I agree," He said with a laugh. He got into his car. Emily mentally chastised herself for flirting with a taken man, but god, he was so attractive, and really sweet. Emily smiled to herself. She watched Hotch drive away. _

_ "It's gonna be really good," She murmured to herself_


	11. Chapter 10:  Can We Try Again?

_**a/n: well hi guys! We are coming to the end of Off Limits! This is the last chapter! In this chapter, you will have a present day scene, and instead of a flash back, you will have a look into the future. :) Thanks so much to every one who has stuck through this story! You've put up with my terrible updating habits and everything and I appreciate you all so much! Please check out my new story which I will post today or tomorrow, called Taken, which will look inside Emily's life as she deals with Doyle and a secret person in her life! :)**_

_**Ok so enjoy R&R love you- Kaitlin**_

_Chapter 10: Can We Try Again?_

_ I guess I never let you go because in the back of my mind I still believe that someday, we'll get our second chance._

_ -Unknown_

_**Quantico, VA Present Day**_

__Emily slammed her condo door shut and threw her keys on the table.

"Maybe I should just get a cat," Emily muttered bitterly. She walked over to small cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Merlot. She poured a glass for herself, and she took it upstairs with her into the bathroom.

She turned the water on and started the bath and began to undress.

When the water was filled close to the brim, she stepped in. The warm water felt soothing, covering her tense body. She submerged herself under the water, just for a moment. As she came up for air with a sigh, she heard the doorbell ring.

"What the hell?" She muttered, irritatedly. She climbed out of her bath, and pulled her bathrobe over herself. She grabbed her glass of wine, and walked downstairs, taking her time, and sipping her wine. Her hair was soaked and dripping, as was the rest of her body.

She opened her front door to see Hotch. He turned away in embarrassment.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in less than this," She reminded him.

"I'm sorry, Emily, if you want I'll go," He began.

"You're here now…might as well come in," She told him. So he did.

"Want some?" She asked motioning towards the wine.

"No, Emily. I didn't come here to start anything…at least, I don't think that's why I'm here," He explained.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, "You made it clear that you wanted to deal with this on your own," She told him pointedly.

"I know. I know I did, and I'm sorry. When I saw the envelope, I was just so angry, and caught up in those emotions, I didn't want to mix you in with them," He said sadly.

"I know," She nodded in understanding.

"And so I just came to apologize and-" He began, but Emily cut him off. She put her wine down and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm kiss. It was full of passion and fury and love, as if all the emotions were being poured out in that one kiss. Emily ran her tongue across his lips and forced it into his mouth, their tongues now battling for dominance.

"God Emily," He murmured.

"What?" She asked breaking away slightly.

"I forgot how much I loved kissing you," He said, and kissed her again. He broke the kiss and beginning kissing and sucking her pulse points, down her neck.

"But I guess you didn't forget how to get to me," She whispered and she pulled off his shirt. He chuckled, and without breaking this kiss, moved them into the living room. She pulled off his pants, as he tried stripping her of the bathrobe.

"Upstairs," She said, faintly. He nodded in agreement, and they ran up the stairs, kissing and sucking, as they made their way to the bedroom.

He finally pulled off the bathrobe from her and they were on the bed.

"Em, are you sure?" He asked me.

"Are you?" She retorted.

"More sure than I've ever been," He said.

"Ok," She nodded, and he entered her wet heat, and they made love, and this time, they knew it was real and for sure.

_**Quantico, VA Five Years Later**_

___The team was gathered for their annual family barbecue. This year JJ and her fiance Will, had offered to host it. Will was cooking at the grill with a beer in his hand, talking to Derek, and JJ was sitting with Penelope, while Penelope played with JJ's newborn son, Henry. Penelope's boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, was talking to Spencer about some new science thing. _

_ Emily and Hotch arrived together, fingers intertwined, with Hotch's six year old son, Jack. It had been almost two years since Haley's death, and Jack had grown very close to Emily._

_ "Em!" JJ exclaimed with a grin. The two had become very close friends. She got up and hugged Emily, and then Hotch. She ruffled Jack's hair._

_ "Did Derek bring Clooney?" Jack asked with excitement._

_ "Yeah, kid, he's in the yard with Spencer," Derek called from the grill._

_ "Yes!" Jack exclaimed with a grin, and went in search of Derek's huge golden retriever._

_ "Jayje, we've got some news!" Emily said with a grin._

_ "Oh yeah? Guys, Em and Hotch have an announcement!" She called, so that everyone could hear. Emily rolled her eyes with a grin._

_ "We've decided to move up the date of our wedding," She said with a grin._

_ "That's so exciting, peaches," Penelope said with a grin._

_ "Why's that?" JJ asked with a smile._

_ "Did boss man knock you up?" Derek called._

_ "Actually…yeah. He did," Emily said biting her bottom lip._

_ "Oh my god, Emily! You're pregnant?" JJ exclaimed hugging Emily tightly. There was a chorus of congratulations throughout the group._

_ "The real question is, does Hotch have sex with his suit and tie on?" Derek teased._

_ "You wish you knew," Hotch joked back._

_ "Ok, gross. Boys, that's enough!" Penelope scolded._

_ "And if you must know, the suit comes off, but I like the tie on," Emily added quickly._

_ "Emily, my son is here!" JJ said, covering Henry's ears._

_ "He needs to learn sooner or later," She said, kissing Henry._

_ "I'd prefer later," Will called. Everyone laughed. They gathered around the table to eat. Jack wanted to sit next to Emily, so he sat between her and HOtch._

_ "Hey, Emily," He said to her softly._

_ "Yeah, Aaron?" She asked with a smile._

_ "You look really beautiful right now," He whispered._

_ "Are you getting turned on?" She teased._

_ "I am…and I can't wait to get you home," He whispered._

_ "Why's that?" She pushed him._

_ "Because I hate when you're off limits to me," He said, and with that he kissed her_


End file.
